Harry Potter and The War of the Rose
by elijahluver2
Summary: Its Harry's 6th year, and already things are out of control. Malfoy and Hermione are an item, and Ron is steaming mad.
1. A New Year

Chapter 1

The day was hot and humid. Harry lay in his bed, wishing it was two weeks later, laying in his 4 poster bed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Dursleys had yet again shut him in his room, with only Hedwig to keep him company. "Pull another flying car!" he kept saying to himself, hoping his best friend Ron would show up in his fathers Ford Anglia. But day after day passed, and Ron never showed up.

Harry had never felt more pain in his life. Not because of Ron ignoring him (or so he thought), but because of last year's events. The only father figure Harry ever had, Sirius, who was also Harry's friend, was killed. Harry had no one left to confide in. Ron and Harry's other best friend, Hermione, just wasn't the same. "Maybe I wouldn't feel so bad if it wasn't me who's to blame for Sirius's death," he thought miserably day after day. That wasn't a false statement: Harry thought he had seen Sirius dying in a dream, so he heroically left to save him. Only Harry found that his enemy, Lord Voldemort, was tricking him, so he could fulfill a prophecy about their lives told 17 years ago. Sirius had come to help Harry, when he was hit with an unforgivable curse. Harry would never forget the arc of Sirius, gracefully curving, before hitting the stone floor and not getting up.

Harry sat in his room for 5 days more, eating plates of rice that were stuffed under his door twice a day. He tried to think of his 6th year at Hogwarts, the fun he would have with his friends, and even playing Quidditch. It was during this time when a letter came. He opened it hurriedly, as it was the Weasley's owl, only to be discouraged. It was from Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mother. It read:

Dear Harry,

How has your summer been? Ours has been quite pleasant. The reason is of course that we only had to care for Ginny. I hope Ron told you about Prefect Camp in Ireland. If he didn't, it's a camp where the Prefects go into more detail about their assignments. Obviously he was with Hermione. I know how dreadful it must be for you, all alone at Privet Drive. I'm sorry we didn't offer to keep you for the summer. Using Fred and George's money from the joke shop, we visited Tokyo. Lovely city. Ron will be arriving back tomorrow. He will come for you by Floo Powder around 5:00. Get the muggles ready, or at least out of the house. Last time they had a nasty shock, didn't they? Please write, so I can tell Ron how you've been doing before he comes.

See you soon!

Mrs. Weasley

Harry sighed, and turned over the paper. 'thanks, I'll see you tomorrow then. oh, and I'm just fine thank you. -Harry' He tied it around the owl's legs, and watched it fly into the distance.

Harry for the first time in months slept soundly. Even his uncle's early morning "GET UP BOY!" didn't startle him. "Umm, Uncle Vernon?" he called through the door.

"What?"

"The Weasl-uh my friends from, you know, my school, are coming by to pick me up to go to school, so may I leave tonight with them?"

Uncle Vernon thought, then quickly responded, "You haven't done anything too horrible this year, except being here. Don't think of it as a gift to you, because it's a gift to us."

"Oh thank you!" exclaimed Harry, rummaging his room, throwing everything into his case. Time seemed to fly by. Soon it was noon, then 3, and finally 5. Harry slipped downstairs, hoping not to cause an uproar, as none of his relatives hadn't seen his face in 2 weeks. Looking into the living room, he saw all three of them sitting around the TV, which was right in front of the fireplace. He knocked on the wall by the opening to the kitchen, and they looked over. Dudley's face was astonished. "You! Dad! Why is he here? I thought his punishment didn't end 'til next year!"

"Sorry for breathing," said Harry, rolling his eyes, "Its 5 o'clock. I hope Uncle Vernon told you that my friends are coming now, and by Floo Powder." They all knew what that meant. Within 5 seconds the Dursleys were all out of the living room, watching Harry through the crack in the door.

POOF! Dust exploded from the fireplace, and in the middle of it there was a figure. A tall, muscular, much taller Ron figure.

"Ron?" Harry asked, knowing what was coming.

"Yeah, its me!" said Ron, stepping out of the fireplace. Harry's jaw dropped. He was at least a foot taller than he used to be, and with highly stylized red hair. Even his face looked different.

"You're not as bad as my mum" Ron said, surveying the damage of the dust, "She screamed and cried."

"What happened? Your mum just told me that you were learning the ways of a prefect."

"Didn't you ever notice that 6 year prefects were always more buff than the 5th years?"

Harry thought and said, "I never did."

"Well, we did push ups, curl ups, oh yes we take a class or two, but mainly were running, using our wands. Even Hermione got stronger. She could take on Malfoy and beat him." Ron clapped his hand to his head, "why did I just say that?"

"Say what? We always knew that Hermione could beat Malfoy with magic." Ron looked ashamed, "I'll explain at home. C'mon, grab your bag and we'll be off." Harry very gladly picked up his trunk and stepped into the fireplace. Holding some Floo Powder than Ron had given him, he yelled, "The Burrow!" and he was off. After about a minute he landed on the hard brick floor of the Weasley's house, which they called the Burrow. Ron arrived shortly after him.

"Oh Harry! You've made it! I'm sorry that you had a dreadful summer, please forgive us." said Mrs. Weasley, throwing her arms around him. He reluctantly smiled, and whispered, "It's ok." Ginny came by and said hello. Harry found it was hard to look at her. She was with him when Sirius died. No one else from the Weasley's rather large family was around, so Ron took Harry up to his bedroom, where he said they needed to talk.  
"Ok," started Ron, looking nervous, "Please don't get upset with me because its not my fault, its Hermione's."

"Just tell me!" Harry demanded.

"Well, umm, see, at camp, we all had randomly chosen partners, mine was Ernie, but anyway, Hermione's was Malfoy."

"That should've been fun, then" said Harry, sarcastically.

"Well, at first they hated each other, you know, always trying to jinx each other. Then ummm........" Harry's stomach turned in knots. "Then..........?"

"Hermione and Malfoy are going out." breathed Ron quickly. Again Harry's jaw dropped.

"Shut up Ron, great joke." Harry said, trying to make himself feel better.

"I'm not joking!" Ron said sternly, "They started going out after about 3 days, and oooh it's so horrible! They hold hands and everything!"

"Normally, I would be mad, but Hermione has sorta liked him since 1st year. I know its weird, he's always so mean," Harry said, realizing he just let out a huge secret.

"And you know what?" said Ron, flashing Harry an evil glare, "I've liked her since 1st year too." Harry suddenly became very uncomfortable, "You never told me that..."

"Why would I? It would only make the three of us together seem awkward, and knowing you, you would've always left us alone so I could be with her." Harry's face sank into his hands.

"I know how you feel, Ron, when I asked Cho out, she was going out with Cedric." "But Harry, this is different! We're talking about Malfoy. She likes Malfoy! There's no hope for me, at school she'll be all stuck up. How could she like him?? He called her a mudblood all these years!"

"Sometimes being mean is a sign of affection..." whispered Harry, giving Ron comfort.

"But........it's Malfoy!" said Ron, and he ran out of the room.

"Ron!" cried Harry, sprinting toward the door. It was too late, Ron was already down 4 flights of stairs.

"Harry.." whispered a voice. Harry turned, and looked straight into Ginny's eyes. "Harry, Ron would kill me if he knew!"

"Knew what?" asked Ron.

"I...uhh...I, kinda, well I set up Hermione and Malfoy." "You? Wow, how did that happen?" Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but a scream rang out through the whole house.   
  
"Not again," muttered Ginny, breathing deeply, "Don't worry, the clock downstairs is all screwed up. It says dad is in mortal danger all the time." Harry looked down. Last year Harry had dreamed about a snake attacking Mr. Weasley, and it was true.

"Maybe the clock is right," he said softly. "Look, my dad's out in the garden!" said Ginny, looking out the window, "Omigosh..." she muttered, clasping her hand to her mouth and running downstairs. Harry glanced out the window, and saw Mr. Weasley, trudging slowly down the garden path. His was limping with his right leg, and blood was spilling down his face. Harry followed Ginny, jumping down all 7 flights of stairs.

"ARTHUR!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, running to hug him, "What happened?"

"I dunno," he said, "I just apparated to the trees so I could walk through them on my way home, but then..." he turned and looked back, as if hoping to see someone through the trees, "A man, I think it was a man, flew out of the branches." His eyes drooped, but he continued, "He attacked me, punched me. All the while he was mumbling something like, 'Stay away from my girl.' Then, I pulled out my wand, and he was gone."

"Oh Arthur!" cried Mrs. Weasley, helping him walk inside. "C'mon, lets get you a spot of tea." Harry, Ginny, and Ron, stayed outside, looking at each other with terror on their faces.

"Ron, do you think it could've been-" Ron bit his lip, "Yes."

"Did anything, happen between you and Malfoy at Prefect Camp?" asked Harry. Ron's face showed that he had a confession to make, but he obviously didn't want Ginny there. "I'm not leaving," she said, "Till after you're done explaining."

"Fine! Alright, Harry, how would you feel if the person you loved more than anything, more than Quidditch, more than Christmas, or even life, was going out with the one person you most hated? How would you feel? Bad? Well I felt awful. I couldn't help myself, he was there all alone...I lost control."

"Ron," started Harry, "What did you do?"

"I...I...I used the Cruciatus Curse on him!"

Ginny screamed, "RON! How could you? And you haven't been expelled?"

Ron was on the verge of tears, "The only people that know are me, Malfoy, and I guess now Hermione. Malfoy was alright, not that I wanted him to be, but if he had died, I would've been expelled."

"So, you think that Malfoy came here, trying to get you back?" asked Harry.

"Yes. He probably thought it was me going down the path. I'm taller than Dad now."

"Does he know you like Hermione?" questioned Ginny.

"Obviously." sighed Ron, "Oh, look, an owl." A barn owl swooped down and landed beside Ginny.

"Its marked to Harry," she said, handing him the letter. He opened it.

"Its from Hermione." He looked at Ron, "You think she's angry?"

"Just read the letter." Ron said angrily.

Dear Harry,

I know you're with Ron now, and fine, stay that way. I do not wish to stay your friend if you choose to act the way Ron did about Draco and me. It was my decision and in fact I am quite happy. I know you displease him, but maybe you wouldn't if you gave him another chance. He's willing to do that. Please consider, and maybe you'll meet the wonderful man I found when I looked deeper.

Sincerely yours,

Hermione

"Ew!" exclaimed Ron, throwing the letter on the ground, "He's turned her into a mushy mush."

"Wonderful man?" asked Ginny, "I wonder if she means wonderfully terrible man. But guys, don't get mad at me, but all the girls think he's incredibly good looking. Even if he is mean." She looked toward the house, "I'll go see what's happening with dad." She left, and Ron glared at her.

"I'm going to get Malfoy back...somehow." Almost as if a light bulb exploded over his head, he looked toward the broom shed. "How 'bout a little Quidditch?"


	2. Obsession

Chapter 2  
  
"Quidditch sounds wonderful," said Harry, running up to Ron's room to get his Firebolt.

As he was coming back down, he saw Mrs. Weasley tending to Mr. Weasley.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked Mr. Weasley.

"Oh yes, I'm, fine. Just a nasty wound, that's all. Nothing that Molly can't fix. Right dear?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled broadly, "I've seen worse from Fred and George beating each other up. It's just terrible though. Who would want to hurt you? You haven't done anything to get on someone's bad side," she said, then her eyes grew wide, "Have you?"

"Oh no!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley, sitting up a little taller in his chair, "I try not to hold grudges, even against rotten, filthy, loathsome..."

"That's quite enough," Mrs. Weasley said quickly, "Ron looks like he's calling you, Harry. Better go."

"Alright, get better!" he told Mr. Weasley.

Out in the backyard Quidditch pitch, Quidditch was obviously not the only thing on Ron's mind.

"This is Malfoy's head!" he cried, picking up a watermelon and soaring into the air, then dropping it. It smashed into a hundred pieces. Ron roared with laughter. "Reparo!" he commanded, and the watermelon flew back into one piece. "Accio Watermelon!"

"RON! STOP THIS!" Harry yelled, catching the watermelon in mid-air, "Listen! I know you're angry, but chill out! You were right, it's Malfoy! Their relationship won't go past one day at school."

"You think?" asked Ron hopefully.

"Well, give or take a little. But if you tell her how you feel once the fling falls apart, she'll go running to you." Harry had no idea if he was right, but getting Ron back to his senses was the best idea for now.

The next few days went without a major breakdown. Mr. Weasley regained all his strength, and they all went to Diagon Alley.

As they were coming out of Flourish and Blotts, Harry saw Hermione out of the corner of his eye. He was about to yell her name when a certain blonde Slytherin joined her.

Careful not to distract Ron, he picked up "Transfiguration, Grade 6" and pretended to read it. He watched the pair, walking away from Ron. Hermione was talking to Malfoy with a huge grin on her face. He smiled back, and then delicately kissed her. Harry's heart sank. If Ron saw this, he would be devastated.

Harry turned to check Ron's location, but almost gave himself a heart attack when he saw Ron standing right next to him, staring in disbelief.

"Malfoy," he said, nodding forward. Nervously, Harry glanced to where the two lovers stood. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Malfoy standing there, alone. He was staring at Ron, who looked at Harry.

"At least Hermione's not with him," he said.

"Yeah..." Harry replied, feeling uneasy.

The week before school started went by in a blur. Harry tried to keep Ron's mind off Hermione. He knew that this year would be hard on his best friend.

September 3rd dawned clear and crisp Harry awoke with mixed emotions. He was going back to Hogwarts, his home, his favorite place in the whole world. But this Ron-Hermione-Malfoy fiasco was looming nearer and nearer with each passing moment.

"I'm going to do everything I can to get her," Ron told Harry at breakfast.

"I'll be there for you," he responded determinegly.

The Weasleys got Ron, Harry and Ginny to Platform 9 ¾ by 9:30. Ron didn't even say bye to his parents. He jumped onboard, searching frantically for Hermione.

"Well, bye then," Harry said to the Weasleys, "Thank you for everything."

Harry and Ginny climbed on, looking for an empty carriage. Ron flew by them, saying, "I'm going to wait in the prefect car!"

Ginny sighed, and turned into a vacant carriage. The problem was though, that it wasn't.

Hermione sat on Malfoy's knee, and he was stroking something in her hand.

"Oh sorry, Hermione," said Ginny quickly, leaving the car. Harry stood there, quite embarrassed.

"Harry," said Hermione dryly, "How was your summer?"

"Pleasant," he replied, "and yours?"

She looked into Malfoy's eyes, "Wonderful." Malfoy gave Harry an evil looking smile. "I guess we'll be seeing more of each other, won't we, Potty?"

Hermione giggled, "Potty! Oh Draco!"

Harry raised his eyebrows, "I guess so." Malfoy and Hermione stood up and walked out, but Malfoy whispered to Harry, "Tell Weasel to be prepared for a fun year." He smirked, then grabbed Hermione's hand and set off down the aisle.

"Can you believe it?" said fellow Gryffindor Dean Thomas, walking into the newly empty carriage, "Malfoy and Hermione! I never thought I'd see the day."

"Yeah, me either." Harry rubbed his chin, "Something weird is happening. He's changed her somehow."

"Let's hope he didn't make her stupid," Dead said with a smile, "She's the only reason I passed most of my O.W.L.s."

Harry's eyes grew wide, "O.W.L.s? I never got my scores!"

Dean didn't look worried, "They know the muggles don't like seeing you with mail, mate. Don't worry."

Harry nodded. At that moment, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny all entered the carriage. The train began moving shortly after.

The boys and girl talked about Hermione and Malfoy, but mostly about who their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be.

"Maybe they could get Lupin back," asked Harry hopefully, referring to his favorite teacher.

"Nah," said Seamus, eating a chocolate frog, "I hope it's a girl, a hot girl." Everyone except for Ginny nodded in approval.

"Well I hope it's a qualified teacher," she said, "anyone better than Professor Umbridge."

"Yeah, but still," replied Dead, kicking his feet over his trunk. "I like 'em hot!" Now everyone started laughing and having a good time.

Suddenly the door opened and a very angry Hermione stepped in, "Keep it down!" she roared, "Your causing chaos!"

"Hermione!" said Neville, "We weren't being loud at all!"

"Yes you were! Now QUIET!" She put her finger to her lips.

"Listen, Hermione," said Harry, jumping to his feet, "Why don't you stay here with us? Tell us about prefect camp."

Hermione looked appalled. "No, I'd rather not, Draco's waiting. I'll tell Professor Snape if you keep up your act!" She left in a huff.

"You're right, Harry, she has changed," said Dean, looking amazed.

The door again slid open, and Ron stepped in. "Where'd she go?" he said breathlessly.

Harry pointed down the hall, "Ron, stay here! C'mon, hang out with us."

"Man, I wish I could, but this is true love on the line. I have to find her!"

Harry took him into the hall. "Dude, please, you're obsessed! If you calm down, you'll be okay!"

"But I love Hermione so much! I can't stop thinking about her," he looked sternly at Harry, "Just let me try on my own to get her. I won't be happy if I can't."

"Fine, but," he noticed Ron wasn't listening, "It seems like you're fighting a losing battle with this."

Soon enough the train rumbled into the station at Hogwarts. Harry realized that he was now very much alone, Hermione was joined at the hip with Malfoy, and Ron was obsessing over her.

He carried his trunk off the train and set it in a pile with others.

"HARRY! HARRY!" called a slightly dreamy voice.

"Hi, Luna," he said, facing Luna Lovegood, a girl in Ginny's year.  
"Its so good to see you! Dad wanted to have you over for tea, but I guess you never got our owl.

"I guess not," said Harry, breathing a sigh of relief that he never got it.

"So, can you believe about Hermione and Malfoy?" she babbled on, Harry nodded throughout her conversation. The thing was, he couldn't believe it either. Sure, Hermione had a crush on Malfoy since their first year, but never in a thousand years would he have thought of Malfoy returning the affection. He had always though Hermione would either end up with himself or Ron, although Harry never had feelings for her.

Harry slowly looked around. Luna had walked away, and just ahead of him was Ron.

"Hey man, what's up? How was the ride?"

Ron turned to Harry with tears in his eyes, "It was more than I could handle. They were...they were all over each other. Hermione wouldn't look at me, and she treated him like a king. She did change. I dunno, she's like a robot now."

"You still like her, right?"

"I would die for her!"

"Good, because Malfoy is definitely doing something to her, and that's the motivation we need to get her back."

Ron smiled, and together that walked onto the carriage that led into Hogwarts.


End file.
